I Like Girls
by Occhi Marroni Dorati
Summary: "You're my best friend and I love you." Nina and Amber are both single girls. One day when Nina is seeming upset, Amber decides to cheer her up. Namber. Oneshot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


A/N: This is my first femslash smut! I love Namber so much, like so much. Yup yup. So yeah, Nina and Amber are both single. And yeah, just read now!

* * *

Amber and Nina were in their room and sat on their beds as they did their homework. Nina sighed aloud, seeming upset. The blonde girl figured it was because of the Fabina breakup, her and Alfie had broken up recently as well. Amber decided to comfort Nina, she was her best friend after all. She loved Nina and the other girl knew that the American shouldn't be upset over some silly boy.

Amber got up from her bed and walked over to Nina, plopping her bum onto the bed. "Everything alright, Nina?" the girl asked, her blue eyes sparkling with sympathy.

"Uh yeah," Nina lied. "Everything is fine, of course it is."

"Good, because I need to tell you something," Amber said. "There was a reason I broke up with Alfie." Nina gave Amber a confused look. Did she really make the conversation about herself? Did Amber not care about her problems? Her and Fabian had broke up the previous day. She decided to talk about her own relationship problems?!

"Oh really?" she questioned. "Why did you break up with him?"

"Because I like someone else." Amber told her.

"Really?" Nina was surprised. "Who is it? Eddie? Jerome? Do you like Mick ag-" Amber interrupted the girl.

"I don't like guys," she said.

"What?" Nina asked.

"I like girls."

"Oh...then who do you like?"

Amber didn't answer but instead she leaned in to kiss Nina. Their lips locked and the blonde was shocked to feel her best friend kissing back. Her hand softly wrapped around the back of Nina's neck, bringing her closer so the kiss could deepen. Their tongues slipped into each others' mouths, battling for dominance. Amber pulled away from the kiss.

"You," she answered. "I like you." Nina smiled and this time, she was the one who kissed first. Amber cupped Nina's face in her hand and her other hand tangled in the American's wavy hair. She heard Nina moan into the kiss and Amber had to stop herself from smiling. Her hands traveled down Nina's clothed body, over her chest and down her torso; her hands rested at the hem of the girl's lilac blouse. Nina pulled away from the kiss so she could take off her shirt, revealing that she was wearing a black, lacy bra.

Amber looked at the other girl in awe. How long had she waited for this moment to happen. She started to gently kiss Nina's neck. Her hand cupped Nina's right breast, massaging and squeezing it lightly. Amber kissed down her best friend's neck, nipping at her skin. Nina let out a moan, tilting her head back.

"If I'm only making you moan now, Nina," Amber started to say, her free hand slipped behind Nina's back, playing with her bra hook. "Then you're going to be screaming by the end." By now, Amber successfully unhooked Nina's bra. It fell and the blonde pushed it off the bed, letting it fall to the floor along with Nina's shirt. Amber gently pushed Nina back, and the girl allowed Amber to do so. Now, Nina was laying on her back on the bed with Amber kissing her neck again. Amber kissed down the girl's body, reaching her breasts again. She kissed one gently, her hand rolling the nub so it perked up. Amber licked the nipple causing Nina to let out a squeal, her head thrown back, burying into the pillow. Amber did the same to Nina's other breast, getting the same reaction from the brunette.

The blonde unbuttoned her friend's shorts, pulling them down, showing that Nina's panties matched her bra. Amber realized that her herself was still wearing clothes. She was about to unbutton her shirt until Nina sat up and stopped her.

"Please," Nina begged, putting her hand over Amber's. "Let me do it." She lightly kissed Amber for a second and Amber smiled at the girl.

"Of course," she replied. "you can." Nina smiled back at the blonde. She pulled down Amber's white skirt, since her shirt was tucked into the skirt. Nina unbuttoned her friend's blush-colored shirt and slipped it off of her. Amber's bra and panties were also matching: both were lacey and a nude color with light pink lace trim.

"You look so pretty, Amber," Nina complemented the blonde, her eyes looking up and down the girl's body.

"But Nina, you are so much more beautiful," Amber said, denying the compliment the other girl gave her.

"No really, you are so pretty," Nina told her, moving Amber's long, soft, and blonde hair out of the way. The brunette kissed the blonde's collarbone. Her hand snaked behind Amber's back, attempting to unhook the girl's bra. She finally succeeded, letting the bra fall to the floor. Amber's hands held onto Nina's waist, pulling her down on top of her. Nina straddled the other girl and again they were snogging. The blonde's hand slid down the brunette's flat stomach, slipping into her black, lacy panties. She slipped a finger into the girl's folds, entering her core. Amber fingered her friend and then adding a second finger. Her fingers pumped in and out of Nina, moans escaping from the American girl's mouth.

Amber slipped off the girl's panties then flipped them over so now she was straddling the other girl instead. The girl kissed down the other's body right down to in between her legs. Amber softly licked Nina's wet entrance, causing the brunette to throw her head back and loudly moan. Amber did it again, her tongue swirling around her friend's clit.

"Amber!" Nina cried out, groaning. She grabbed onto Amber's soft hair, trying not to tug on her hair so she didn't mess it up. The blonde continued her actions, enjoying the sounds her friend was making. "I-I'm so close, Amber." The girl heard her and pulled away, sitting up. Nina whined quietly, wanting Amber to continue. The blonde leaned down to passionately kiss her best friend, her tongue slipping into Nina's mouth. Amber pulled down her own panties, making Nina slightly gasp at her now fully naked friend. The blonde slid her legs in between Nina's legs, so their clits were touching. She rubbed her vulva against Nina's. The American moaned loudly once again, squirming underneath Amber. She reached her climax and let out a scream. Shortly after, Amber reached her climax as well. The girl climbed off of the other, laying down next to her.

"I love you, Nina," Amber told her. "You're my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too," Nina said, smiling at her friend. The two shared one last kiss before deciding to get back into their clothes.

* * *

A/N: Omg, I love this so much! Best smut I have written yet. This took 3 days (nights?) to write. Please read and review. :3


End file.
